¡Olvídalo!, se un héroe
by Ame Winner
Summary: Un héroe hace grande sacrificios y ese, era el suyo. Cinco mini viñetas de Robin y Star.
1. ¡Abre los ojos!, mira otra vez

Un muy atrasado regalo de cumpleaños para Koushiro Yamato; me demoré meses pero, curiosamente, terminé escribiéndolo en poco menos de dos horas.

_Aclaración, complemente personal:_ Star no me agrada ni me agradará (es como Ginny en Harry Potter, insufrible).

* * *

><p><strong>¡Olvídalo!, se un héroe <strong>

_¡Abre los ojos!, mira otra vez._

No era un chico como cualquiera, pese a su edad, su cabeza estaba dedicada a tareas más importantes que sentimientos juveniles y preocupaciones típicas de todo adolescente; aún así, Robin no se había dado cuenta de algo.

Tarde o temprano, todos caían.

–¡Eh! ¡Robin!

Starfire elevó el brazo, saludándole ruidosamente mientras volaba hacia él. El cabello largo se alborotaba por el viento pero siempre, y sin que hubiera una razón lógica para ello, terminaba pulcramente acomodado cuando la chica descendía.

Y así, sin notarlo, el líder de los Titanes se encontró bajando la mirada por la silueta femenina… reparando en que el traje comenzaba a lucir diferente aunque fuera el que la chica usaba desde años atrás.

_Curioso,_ pensó Robin.

A veces había que mirar dos veces, tal vez tres, para reparar en detalles como aquel. El problema, y es que sí había uno, era que le faltaba tiempo y vida personal.

–¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo?

Star giró en su lugar, tratando de encontrar algo que fuera motivo de esa densa mirada que tenía sobre ella; y sin más, de un momento a otro, la atención del resto de los titanes recayó sobre su persona.

–Es la Star de siempre –Chico Bestia murmuró aquello, con aire deductivo.

–Quizás ha ganado altura –Cyborg se unió al análisis–, fueron unos meses lejos de casa…

–Luce exactamente igual –Raven, aunque ya con la mirada en otro punto, agregó su observación.

Y como era de esperarse, Star se dirigió al causante de aquello.

–¿Robin?...

Saliendo del trance, el Chico Maravilla sonrió.

–Bienvenida a casa Star…

_5 …_


	2. Falsas ilusiones

Quizás ese era el problema, Star era una chica y una compañera.

* * *

><p><em><span>Falsas ilusiones<span>_

Una compañera de equipo no era igual que una chica, las chicas olían bien y tenían esos modos suaves de comportarse…, una compañera de equipo era alguien que podía cuidarse sola, y en quien confiaría su vida si acaso necesitaba que le cuidaran la espalda; Raven era una compañera, Star era…

Star era, alguien que le causaba vértigo y confusión.

A los héroes no les convenía enamorarse y aunque Robin no era un solitario, como su maestro, si conocía bien su misión y sabía lo que deseaba para los Titanes y para él.

_No tengo tiempo para esto, _solía decirse cuando la idea le asaltaba de repente.

Cuando pensaba dejar el antifaz por un día y ser un chico normal, andar por la calle sin preocupaciones, entrar a un cine y hacer todas esas cosas para las que nunca tenía tiempo, sonaba la alarma de los Titanes y no le importaba desechar cualquier otro plan.

Era el líder, todos contaban con él.

Era un héroe, le gustaba serlo.

Y a veces, sólo a veces, sentía que era un lugar muy grande de llenar; en ocasiones así entrenaba, lo hacía hasta el cansancio como en ese momento.

Con el pecho subiendo y bajando, la frente perlada de sudor y un intenso dolor en la pierna por el esfuerzo hecho al haber estado dando golpes y evitando ataques en el simulador, cerró los ojos y dejó que el cansancio le recorriera el cuerpo antes de si quiera pensar en moverse. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, y volvería a repetir.

–¿Robin?

Como una orden, el aludido abrió los ojos ante su nombre.

–¿Star? –Robin se incorporó, y le contempló mientras caminaba hacia él.

–Es aún de madrugada, ¿no podías dormir?

Tardó, aunque no debía, y al final no respondió. Star ladeó el rostro y estiró una mano para tocarle la frente, Robin no lucía enfermo pero a ella no le molestó corroborarlo y salir de dudas.

–¿Puedo entrenar contigo? –preguntó, sonriéndole.

Quizás ese era el problema, Star era una chica y una compañera; era dos en uno, y él sólo necesitaba la mitad. Aunque podía tener ambas, elegirlo todo, y correr el riesgo de perderlas por igual.

–¿Robin?, ¿me escuchas?

Star insistió y Robin afirmó, sujetando la mano que ahora estaba sobre su mejilla. Fue un roce suave pero, la apartó y volvió a ponerse en pie.

–Vamos, desde el comienzo…

Quererle, y ya se había dado cuenta de ello, era muy riesgoso.

Lo era para los dos.

… _4…_


	3. Dura realidad

Las chicas, siempre serían chicas.

* * *

><p><em><span>Dura Realidad<span>_

Uno podía mentirse y elaborar intrincadas justificaciones pero, siempre, la vida se encargaba de sacudir con fuerza y mostrar la realidad.

–¡Robin!

Star fue golpeaba y sólo pudo verla caer, varios metros lejos de donde él estaba. Cyborg ya corría hacia ella y Raven había aparecido frente a él, levantando una barrera para bloquear los ataques que, irremediablemente, habían llovido sobre su persona ante un momento de distracción.

No debía ocurrir, no podía darse esos lujos.

–¡Raven!, sácala de aquí…

–No es oportuno.

–¡Llévala a la torre! –replicó el chico–. ¡Es una orden!

Raven volvió la mirada hacia él y aunque no estaba de acuerdo, obedeció.

Cosas así no debían de ocurrir pero, él lo hizo.

Star había salido a pelear con un resfriado, algo que para cualquiera podía ser sin cuidado para ésta, siendo alienígena, se convertía en algo más delicado…, y como ella no lo mencionó, les había puesto a todos en peligro.

–¡Acabemos con él! –Chico Bestia regresó al frente y transformándose, convertido en dinosaurio, embistió al enemigo.

–Amigo, ¿estás bien?

Cyborg destruyó un trozo de pared que se dirigía hacia ellos, y Robin afirmó apartando las dudas e inquietudes de su cabeza para enfocarse en terminar esa batalla de una buena vez. La ciudad estaba siendo destruida y los Jóvenes Titanes eran la única esperanza cuando los recursos habituales, policías y armas, no servían más.

–¡Titanes! –gritó.

Robin apuntó al frente y el resto de su equipo afirmó, una muda seña bastaba para darle voz a su orden y a veces, sólo a veces, el Chico Maravilla pensaba que todo era más fácil entre hombres. Raven y Star eran igual de fuertes, valientes y leales pero…, uno nunca se enamoraría de un compañero de equipo

Las chicas, siempre serían chicas.

Y alguna, siempre, podría gustarle; y él, podía perderla…

Por un error, por un asunto personal, podía ver destruido a todo su equipo.

… _3…_


	4. ¡Basta ya!

Los Jóvenes Titanes, eran cinco.

* * *

><p><em><span>¡Basta ya!<span>_

–Lamento no haberles dicho que estaba enferma, se suponía que el bleizfak lo cura todo –llevándose un dedo a la barbilla y pensativa, Star suspiró–. Supongo que no funciona para males humanos.

El cabello de Star se sacudía por el viento, sobre la terraza de la Torre de los Titanes, Robin había estado observando que cayera el atardecer y que las luces de la ciudad rompieran con la oscuridad.

–¿Robin?

–No pasa nada Star –éste habló al fin–. Me alegra que te encuentre bien, sacarte de ahí fue lo correcto. Eso hacen los amigos y la familia, se protegen entre sí cuando alguno lo necesita…

–Uhm, pensé que estabas molesto.

–Conmigo, sí. No contigo…

Sentándose a su lado, Star buscó la mano de Robin y éste no la apartó.

–Eres un buen líder Robin.

El chico maravilla sonrió y le observó, agradecido.

–¿En verdad lo crees?

–¡Claro! –exclamó Star con entusiasmo–. Nunca había conocido a nadie como tú, eres fuerte y decidido, un líder que se preocupaba por los suyos y un chico…

Sin mediar palabras, Robin bajó de un salto y evitó que Star continuara.

–De verdad me alegra que estés bien –agregó, observándole–. No vuelvas a darnos un susto así Star. Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Raven también se preocuparon.

–Sí, lo sé…

Y Star lo notó.

Así, sin necesidad de más, Robin había puesto un alto a lo que ocurría entre ellos. Él era el líder, Star una compañera de equipo; eran amigos y familia pero el grupo incluía a los otros tres Titanes y no se reducía a lo que ocurriera entre ellos dos.

No que le gustara la elección pero, eso… era lo correcto.

Los Jóvenes Titanes, eran cinco.

Y Robin, su líder.

... 2...


	5. Cosas de héroes

Sería una decisión importante y sin marcha atrás.

* * *

><p><em><span>Cosas de héroes<span>_

La típica escena se repetía frente a él, Star ofrecía algo raro de comer mientras que Cyborg y Chico Bestia se veían en la dura tarea de encontrar una forma amable para evitar probarlo, fracasando en el intento debido a la mirada ilusionada de Star.

_Ukjgub, _era el platillo del día.

Cualquiera pensaría que Chico Bestia no podía ponerse más verde, y sin embargo… lo lograba. A la par, existían cosas que Cyborg simplemente no podía comer.

Observando escenas así, el líder de los Titanes lo sabía…

A Robin no le gustaba estar solo pero, sí podía ser un héroe solitario.

Cierto era que no le agradaba mantenerse apartado del grupo y las escasas ocasiones en las que el Chico Maravilla lo había hecho, fue por simple y clara necesidad; para protegerles, para encontrar respuestas personales, para no hundir al grupo junto con él.

Para sobrevivir…

Disfrutaba de las charlas sobre trivialidades, de los paseos que hacían juntos, del jugar videojuegos y tener revanchas pendientes, de las comidas abundantes -y un tanto, chatarras- que solían hacer; definitivamente, Robin no era un solitario pero sí sabía que llegaría el momento en el que tendría que separarse del grupo y ser sólo él.

_Nightwing. _

Sería una decisión importante y sin marcha atrás.

Extrañaría las competencias con Chico Bestia, los codazos cómplices de Cyborg y hasta las apariciones inesperadas de Raven con algún comentario mordaz; extrañaría su vida como Titán y aún más a Star, a las cálidas sonrisas y a la mano suave que ésta siempre le tendía cuando ni él mismo se entendía.

Sí, la extrañaría.

Pero un héroe es capaz de hacer grandes sacrificios y ese, era el suyo.

Llegaría el día en el que no volvería a verle y cuando ese momento llegara, se marcharía sin decir adiós; se iría sin mirar atrás.

Sería un héroe, como debía.

… _1…_

* * *

><p><em>La cuenta regresiva sigue en marcha, el fic se autodestruirá en 1 segundo. <em>

_Inserte un review para desactivar el sistema~ _

_(Y gracias por leer). _


End file.
